kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ShrikeRisen
Aweosome and One more thing That is great, Oh yeah the next time you leave a message on any talk page please sign it with four tildas "~~~~" so that i know who is leaving a message on the talk pages. If you keep on doing this then you will get banned. Sorry for being harsh but those are the wiki policies. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 04:07, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Signature Yes that is perfect, No you do not need to sign your posts when you are editing articles. You just have to sign them when you are leaving messages on talk pages(The talk pages act as Blank forum pages and if the person who left a message does not sign it we do not know who left a message). Sorry for being harsh about that, I can find out who left a message on my talk page, but most people cannot.That is why we ask you to sign your posts. I apologize again if I was rude to you [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 02:36, January 12, 2011 (UTC) No just for Bragging but if you ever want to become an admin in the future these Achievements will count towards them. The more achievements you have, the higher chances there is for you to become an admin. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 02:59, January 12, 2011 (UTC) "Summary" as category? I noticed that within an hour you have added about 25 chapters to a new category "Summary". What wuld be the reason for them, for if you place them as a list for that category, it's the same as a hcapter list. Basically in my eyes, it'll just be two lists of the same items but with different names. Not trying to bug you, but just want to see your reason. GreenMoriyama 00:34, April 14, 2011 (UTC) : We can't erase those category selections, but if you wish to do that, make sure to add all chapters. Complete it because you have started. I see your reasons, but I still feel itched by this...GreenMoriyama 03:35, April 15, 2011 (UTC): Grammer is always in need of correcting. But for updates on new pages, that might as well be left to the "higher-ups", also including me, for the first few days. Progamer was edgy about the time when even i newly edited Ep13, so just wait a few days and see if there is any needed info. For pictures, leave that to us, unless you can make clean, one-panel-only pics, please don't upload images. Progame was also horified when someone, I forgot who, placed horrible images on One Difficulty After Another. I'm trying to make the newer and better versions of those pics atm. so three things: grammer is welcomed, be patient for a day or two before adding to new pages, and don't place images unless it looks clean-cut and not a full-page image. Just words of advice, ok? GreenMoriyama 03:58, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :: I won't edge on you any further, but I would like to ask one other thing: what can you contribute to this wiki? Translations, correct summaries, or just images? I would like to know. Ask me for any other help<3 GreenMoriyama 03:42, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Can you undo the summary categories that you at around the chapters pages, It's useless. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 09:08, April 20, 2011 (UTC) 1 Year Anniversary Message Wall Hey Guys, There is going to be an update on the Talk pages Please go here to read about it. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 19:00, September 30, 2011 (UTC)